


Underneath

by helena_s_renn



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Josh, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Het Sex, Panties, Sex, Sleeping Together, Twincest, first time of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: The twins hunt through their sister's room to find Josh something to wear to a gig.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Josh Kiszka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is told in third person, but is reflective of Jake's POV. 
> 
> Part of it takes place in their sister Ronnie's room, however she does not appear in any way in the story.
> 
> Written for Ficmas 2019 for RF's fairy11, who to her credit has never once complained about its unfinished state. Ch 2 will be posted in +/- 1 week. 
> 
> Tags will be added. 
> 
> Warning for lots of teasing bitchiness and competitiveness, mainly in Ch 1.
> 
> As with all RPF, this is not meant as a portrayal of the real GVF, nor am I suggesting any of them are or were 'involved' in this manner. If you don't know the difference between this fictional nonsense and reality, hit your back button now. Only the deepest respect to GVF and their circle.

-2014, November

Standing in the middle of their room clad in a pair of striped boxers hanging so low off his hips that they threatened to slide off him and an old, frayed tee, Josh addressed his bother. "Hey Jake, let me borrow those jeans, would you?" 

"No way, I'm wearing them today." Jake had his nose in a book and didn't bother to look up.

"Aw, come on, you know they look better on me," Josh whined. 

"Nuh-uh. Besides, I know what your problem is: you can't be bothered to wash a load of your own clothes. Lazy ass!" 

"What am I supposed to wear to the gig tonight, then, pajamas?" 

"You haven't owned pajamas since you were 10." 

"Neither have you, since you sleep naked!" In the warmer season, anyway. The rest of the family knew to knock first - loud - before entering their bedroom if either twin was sleeping. Or not sleeping.

Still not looking but waving a hand dismissively, Jake drawled, "Wear your boxers." 

"Don't be an idiot. It's winter. I'd freeze my nuts off." 

"Nah, they'll just crawl up inside nice and warm like they haven't dropped yet."

Josh's hackles rose, more than a bit prickly on that subject besides getting nowhere with stealing Jake's jeans. "You of all people should know-" 

"Quit bitchin'. Go bother Ronnie. Maybe she has some jeans that can pass for not too girlie. Not too much glitter on the butt. While you're at it, see if she'll loan you a shirt," Jake was grinning widely and showing his teeth. "I'll pay you fifty bucks if you wear something pink or ruffled." 

He might actually wear a shirt like that, but not today. Who exactly had decided that pink was only for girls? Women were allowed to wear any shade of blue, no questions asked. Not so, the reverse. Josh retorted, his delivery making his opinion of venue known, "Ain't happening. Don't need to get my ass kicked at that fucking country-western fucking cowboy bar where Dad booked us." 

"It'll be three real cowboys playing "tacky tour-on" from like, Iowa and a bunch of posers, and half of the crowd will be over forty," sneered Jake, eyes half-lidded. 

Such would be typical. One advantage to an 'older' audience was that the men were often someone's dad or grandpa and less likely to pick a fight. "There's no cowboys in Iowa. Maybe Montana. Still," Josh argued, "all it takes is one homophobic asshat." 

"Are you worried?" Jake looked up at him, then, because he always did, at Josh's crotch; they'd definitely never confided in anyone about the details of their particular brand of relationship. Didn't need to. It was _theirs_. That's true." He reached down to adjust himself. "What, are you waiting for me to hold your hand? Come on."

Their sister's room was at the other end of the upstairs hallway, furthest from the stairs. The usual Indie girl band music wasn't blaring from inside. Josh knocked. Then again. "She's not here," he announced unnecessarily.

"Let's just go in," suggested Jake. "Find something and leave."

Josh widened his eyes. "She'll kill me."

"I'll protect you." Jake could barely keep from laughing. He knew Josh was disconcerted by Ronnie's transformation from little girl to teenaged vamp. Somehow Josh had never gotten over his weirdness about boobs and these days Ronnie didn't just walk anywhere - she bounced. 

They - well, Jake - turned the doorknob slowly and then peeked in as the door creaked on its hinges like they were in an episode of Scooby-Doo. Indeed, the room was as devoid of human life as he'd thought from the other side of the door. "I wonder where she keeps her..." Everywhere, it seemed. The room was strewn with clothing. His eyes watered at the combination of colors, patterns, the range of different styles. Why didn't boys get even one-tenth this many choices of attire? 

"There's jeans," he pointed at the pile-up on the papasan chair in the corner. "Try some on." Both of them were more than aware that overall, girls - women - had a different shape than men. Unlike borrowing clothes from Jake, there'd be as many issues with the fit as simply liking the look of the garment itself. Ronnie's closet door was partially ajar. From where he was standing, Jake couldn't see inside it. He wondered if she had anything still on hangers since enough clothes for a whole cheerleading squad littered one girl's bedroom. Sure, their mom not-not-secretly indulged her only daughter and Ronnie spent every cent she earned from her part-time job at the shops in the mall, but she must have turned klepto, too, Jake decided. One of these days, he'd get up in her grill about it. 

Josh dropped his boxers and slithered into a faded pair of skinny jeans. It was a delicate operation to zip up. "Be carefully you don't catch any hairs," tittered Jake. Seeing the finished result, he gawked openly, open-mouthed. "Could they get any tighter in the crotch?" 

"Not so much. I think I have a reduced blood flow or something." 

"I can see your balls. Distinctly. And your dick, tucked to the right." Jake shook his head. "I swear to god, every little wrinkle." 

"Little? Wrinkle?! You bastard!"

"Not unless you are, too. And you know they're identical. I was pointing out that I tuck mine to the left." 

"Yes, but seriously, wrinkles?" Josh unzipped - carefully again - and withdrew his piece. "Wanna unwrinkle it for me?" 

"No, not till this clothes thing is settled, and not in here." Jake's voice held a warning. His groin, on the other hand: a warming.

"Spoilsport." The wrath of Ronnie totally forgotten, Josh looked down at the half-hard dick in his hand. "Help me with the clothes then, don't just stand there." 

"Fine..." Turning away, Jake pawed through a disarray of garments on the chair. It seemed like a lot of the shirts had round necklines. No... No... did the girl own 100 tank tops? He found a sort of gender-neutral dress shirt in lemon yellow and tossed it at Josh, who sniffed at it and tossed it back approximately where it had been. 

When Jake, bent over the clothes pile, looked at him questioningly, Josh explained, "Perfume. I don't wanna smell like lilac and jasmine or whatever this flowery stuff is." 

"Oh no. Ball-sweat and musk for you, huh?" 

"Aren't they the same thing?" Josh held up a powder pink bra, one strap pinched between his thumb and index finger, and said around a shit-eating grin, "Here's something for you." 

"Shut up, that was one time. How about this?" Another top got held up for Josh to inspect. The rust-colored shirt was button-up, the style vaguely western but silky. 

"Maybe... I like the color. Throw it here." Jake did so and Josh shed his own dirty tee, but both of them could tell immediately that it would be too big in some dimensions and too small in others. "Dammit, why'd she have to grow tits?" muttered Josh. 

Jake snorted and straightened up. "What, you want our sister to be doomed to flat-chested-ness?"

"Well... yes!" 

"Hypocrite!" Jake showed his twin another shirt, really more like a poncho in a bright blue with wandering floral designs embroidered on it. 

Josh's eyes lit up, but he demanded, "How so?" about the accusation. 

"Well, what if she were to say that she wanted you to have tiny nuts and a micropenis? Hung like a two-year-old?" 

"Do not even joke about that." Impeccably expressed ire in every line of his posture, Josh was somewhat mollified when Jake spoke again: "As if you have anything to worry about. Put on the damned shirt." 

Josh did it and paraded over to the full-length mirror hanging on the closet door, jeans still on but undone, staying up thanks to the tightness around his thighs and butt. The room's light dimmed as the sun hid behind a cloud but somehow Jake's eyes ached from the way they spotlighted his brother. He had to look away from the curls showing between the borders of the open fly. 

"You should try on something, too," Josh proclaimed. 

Jake thought it was pretty amusing that before, Josh had been afraid come in here, and now he was inviting Jake to play dress-up with him. "Why? I have clean clothes." 

"For fun." As if that were self-evident. 

"You have a strange idea of fun." That didn't mean the whole idea didn't make Jake tingle below the belt. He didn't mind putting on girls' stuff once in awhile for a laugh and the attention it got him, but Josh? Never.

"What do you suppose is in that dresser drawer over there, that you're leaning against?"

Jumping away like he'd been burned, Jake managed to squeak, "Probably her underwear." A crop top or his girlfriend's bra (once!) was one thing, but his sister's panties?!

Josh threw him a knowing look. "Suddenly a prom dress doesn't sound too bad, am I right?" 

"That'd look better on you, bro. You can pull off dramatic." Casting around, Jake spotted something of interest on the floor by the bed. He picked it up and held it in the air, flicking his bangs to the side. "How d'yah think I'd look in a miniskirt?" 

"Put it on!" demanded Josh, crossing the room as he spoke, willing to bet that skirt was one piece of clothing that had never made it out of the house without leggings underneath. 

"I will if you will," countered Jake. He pointed at the open closet door. From where he was standing now, he could make out, among other things, a maroon tea-length dress inside. 

"Fine..." Wiggling out of the tight jeans, Josh unzipped the dress, probably polyester but satiny with a pattern of sequins on the bodice, and pulled it off the hanger. He hesitated. Make that balked. 

"Oh come on! It's just me," Jake needled him. "I didn't ask you to wear make-up." 

"Well... save that for another day. Anyway, get your ass in that miniskirt. Everyone knows you're slutty that way." This was stated with such a mix of admiration and affection that Jake didn't even mind. Bar chicks not withstanding, it wasn't so easy to hook up when people's mothers were in the next room. And some girls were all protective of their virginity, even now that they were finally out of high school. That, he totally didn't understand. Lucky for him, they weren't all that way, and that he preferred his brother's hands and mouth most if he could only pick one person for the rest of his... 

Josh coughed pointedly. "Zip me up." 

Short denim skirt still clutched in his hand, Jake approached. It was incredibly weird, but to him, Josh was just as hot in a fancy off-the-shoulder dress as in too-tight jeans. "You look like a royal princess or a prom queen or something," he declared. 

"I do not. I'm a guy." 

"Okay then," Jake thought about it while he went around behind his brother to zip him up. "You look like a transvestite who's not trying very hard but it's totally hot... like a dude in a dress and I don't fucking care!" He grabbed Josh's hips and pulled him against his crotch. 

"Hey, quit that! You're the one who said not in here," Josh scolded his twin. "You still haven't put the skirt on. I wanna see what a cross-dressing fuckboy's boner looks like under his sister's miniskirt." 

When Jake had heard the term 'fuckboy' being used lately, he knew what sort of dude it applied to. It was just another word for slut. Male slut. He didn't consider himself as indiscriminate as all that. But as time passed, the numbers would probably say otherwise to some. Whatever. Keeping his brother happy, sated and interested would go a long way toward his own happiness. 

Dropping his jeans, Jake left his briefs on and slithered into the miniskirt. The waistband was too tight so he couldn't zip it all the way. He jostled in, in front of the mirror, he and Josh perusing each other's entirely different ensembles. What was going on, where he thought Josh needed a sparkling necklace to accent his collarbones? For himself, ginormous gold hoop earrings - standard-issue promiscuous girl accessories. He abandoned the latter idea quickly - no piercings. 

"Goddamn, look at this wanna-be ho over here," Josh began the inevitable insult-o-rama. "You need to shave your legs, girl." 

Jake's snort of mock-outrage was followed by, "The ballgown - get it, ball gown?! - is a good color on you. But you should get it made into a pantsuit." 

Bursting into hysterical laughter, his twin wobbled on his feet. "P-p-pantsuit...!" he sputtered. "Fuck your pantsuit!" 

"Jumpsuit then?" Jake's erection only grew more noticeable. He looked Josh in the eye in their reflections. "Either way, nasty. I prefer live game." 

"That's not what your jizz sock says." 

"Pfft, something else of yours that never gets washed," Jake countered. "That thing's been propping up the corner on your side of the room since--" 

"Before yours!" crowed the elder. He knew how bad it irked his brother that he'd hit puberty first. Of course, Jake was the one who had figured out what to do about it, but Josh wasn't about to mention it. "That skirt is only fit for, um, the street corner," he deflected. In Frankenmuth, there was no such trade being plied. 

"First you said fuckboy, now you're insinuating I'm working the corner. Make up your mind already. At least if I was, we could buy some more gear. I bet people would pay top dollar for this." Admiring himself, lifting the bottom half of his shirt so his midriff showed, Jake ran a hand over the protrusion in the short length of denim. 

"For what, this?" Josh reached over and yanked up the front of the skirt. Dark blue briefs were better than white, but still... "Not very sexy underwear, Jakey. You need a thong or something lacy." 

"I could just go commando, like you under your dress. Perhaps the princess prefers pretty pink panties." 

They stared at each other for a long moment, challenging, a dare. Josh tipped his chin up, his eyes pointed at Jake's bulge. "I'll do it if you do it. But we pick each other's. Deal?"

"Maybe. I won't wear pink. And no white cotton little girl underwear."

"Same here!" shuddered Josh. "Open the drawer." 

They were breathing hard, enough to fill the space of the room. The drawer slid open soundlessly. Four eyebrows raised high, they looked into its messy confines, then at each other. "Good god, she's a Victoria's Secret junkie!" Jake hissed. 

"Shh!" Josh reached into the snarl of silky underthings, some in bright colors or patterns, a lot of it black. His hand, identical to Jake's hand, stirred the bits of fabric. "Hm..." He rejected anything with flowers, polka dots, or pastel colors on sight. "Here!" Black satin bikinis, but not, as Jake had feared, a thong. He might be semi-nice in his selection for that. But first... 

"How 'bout these?" He held up screaming pink boyshorts, watching his brother roll his dark eyes. They both knew he wasn't serious. "This is a nice color of green, don'tcha think?" It was a forest hue. But... 

"Ew, crotchless!" gasped Josh. "I swear to god, I need some serious brain-bleach."

Jake hee-hawed and tossed the offending panties down. "The tag's still on, see? Musta been a gag gift." Even he was a little shocked by finding such a novelty but he didn't mention it. Then he spotted the perfect pair. "These. Alright? Light blue shows wet more than any other color. Wanna see my baby's pussy juice, how his balls sweat and his dick leaks..." 

"Alright!" Josh actually shoved him but grabbed the scrap of cloth. 

"Better hurry up before you get pre-come smeared inside." 

"Show you pre-come on the inside," muttered Josh, a fact that Jake was attuned to immediately. Hiking up the dress, Josh managed to step into the light blue underwear without falling over and pulled them up. It took some tugging and adjusting and cussing and bitching before everything was tucked in. Immediately a darker dot appeared over the swollen head of his dick. Jake's mouth was hanging open, which Josh pointed out with another repetition to the effect of hurry your ass up. 

It wasn't easy, Jake soon found out. There was simply not enough fabric if the wearer had balls. Add to that a raging boner and bikini style or not, he had to pull the material so far forward to cover his junk that what remained in back rode up his ass crack. 

"Fucking hell, you're sexy," Josh whispered. 

"I know. And you're so... dirty sweet." Casting about, Jake pointed at the bed, queen sized and mostly free of clothes. "Sit down. I need to inspect... you."

"What if she comes back?!" Despite an alarmed squeak, Josh obeyed.

Kneeling on the floor next to the bed, Jake kissed each of his brother's open thighs, high up but away from the silky fabric strained over Josh's junk. He leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against the hard dick encased inside, and below, balls barely contained by the elastic around the leg bands. Josh whined, wordless and pleading.

"Don't you dare come!" barked Jake, and Josh whined again, more urgent. 

"Turn around. Kneel on the bed. Do it for me. So I can see how your ass looks in these panties." 

"No..." 

Josh's denial, that single word, spurred Jake on. "Yes." He'd meant to cajole; it came out imperative. "Seriously. Get on all fours." 

The long moment of staring dragged out more and more, hot mozzarella pulled out into a long thin string. The overstretched panties grew damper by the second from leaking pre-come. Jake's mouth watered but he showed no mercy. Well. Till he realized that without this moment and this step, he would die of blue balls and pining if his twin didn't want him like that. "Please Josh, I wanna fuck you, wanna love you with my body." Both of them had had sex with girls. The process couldn't be that different, could it? 

"How, though?"

'How'? Everyone knew 'how'. There were even some girls who would only do anal. Jake had never. "In your butt. I'd be inside you... god Joshy, please... _please!_ " Jake's mouth was suddenly clotted with lust and drool and the word please. 

"Yeah but girls... get wet. I don't think spit will be enough." And there they were, negotiating. 

Josh did have a point. Of course Jake knew about using lube for sex and one girl had even suggested it but he'd taken his time and it hadn't been a problem. They didn't have any here, though. He looked around, to their sister's collection of lotions and hair products. "Check out all that girlie goop on Ronnie's dresser. There oughta be something we could use." 

"Go look," Josh said tersely. "I need this thing off me, though." 

Once the dress was unzipped, Jake rifled through the bottles and tubes till he found something not too sticky or runny that didn't smell like flowers or baked goods. Rustling noises from behind him told him the gown was coming off but he didn't look, not yet. "Make sure you get that that dress hung up nicely in the closet. Dead give-away someone's been in here if she finds it on the--"

"I know, I know! Just gimme a second. My... fuck, Jake, my hands are shaking." 

Normally, an admission like that would be cause for scorn. Instead, Jake, who found his hands as useless as during his worse case of pre-gig nerves, his knees unsteady, felt all warm and gooey inside, concerned. Josh was nervous! That never happened and if it did, he'd never admit it. Scared of him...?! No, of his... The possibility of Josh saying no hadn't occurred to him. He could be convincing, but the last person Jake had considered having to talk into sex was his twin. When he turned around again, it was to the shock of Josh naked but for the panties, kneeling on all fours on Ronnie's bed. 

"Doggy style," he murmured. "I heard that's... for guys."

Oh hell. Apparently Josh knew plenty more than he'd indicated earlier, all coy about how to do it. Jake fumbled the bottle of lotion, nearly dropping it. "Uh. Right," he choked out. Someone in Josh's theatre troupe must have been the source of this information. The idea of taking his brother from behind almost made him spill. 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the first to admit this chapter is all over the place. It runs the gamut between crack-y and serious. Sorry if I lose you.

Eyes glued to Josh's submissive-to-his-will yet defiantly-posed form, Jake shuffled his way across the space between the dresser and bed, holding up the bottle of body lotion. The label said cucumber and herb but it didn't smell like salad. _'We're gonna do it! I'm gonna do him...!"_ played on repeat inside Jake's brain. Lowering the half-zipped closure of the miniskirt still hanging off his erection, he wiggled it down till it slithered to the floor and kicked it aside. 

Too eager and hurried to watch his feet, he jammed his toes hard against the hope chest at the foot of the bed. It wasn't a mere stubbed toe; the fascia between the two middle digits banged into the 90-degree angle of the wooden edge. In the split second before the shockwave of pain hit, he knew he couldn't make a sound. For certain, not the yowl welling up. Hopping on one foot, Jake clutched the other, injured one and fell onto the mattress, where he rolled back and forth in agony on the handmade, flowered quilt. 

Though he could do nothing to ease his brother's misery, Josh felt it, too. Not ghost pain, more like sympathetic, enough to make him cringe. Obviously, Jake felt it much more. Waves of needling pain radiated up his leg: his elevated heartbeat pulsed there too as his body kicked in to try to heal itself. 

It put the kibosh on their play for the moment. They'd lost sight but quickly awareness returned of exactly where they were: in a setting off limits to them as decreed by their sister years before, supported by their parents. Once Jake unclenched his hands from around his foot, Josh held onto one and stroked the back of it, over the raised veins, with his thumb. Otherwise he hadn't moved except to breathe. 

"Sorry. Mood killer, huh?" gasped Jake by way of apology when he could form words. "It's gonna turn black and blue." 

"And purple and green. Want me to kiss your boo-boo better?" Josh offered in a sly tone not anywhere near innocent. 

Through the throbbing in his extremity, Jake managed, "Didn't know you were into feet." 

Josh shrugged noncommittally as he looked Jake up and down, lingering gaze stopping at his delicately-clothed groin. "Never tried it. But unfortunately, I've got less than a semi now. You too, huh?" 

"So limp. Wet noodle." 

"You know what they say: it's like trying to stuff a marshmallow into a toaster." Even that was a competition. "Assuming." 

" _Ass_ -uming?" Jake returned to the previous train of thought. "I'm _gonna_ limp - I'll be hobbling around like an arthritic old man. Fuck!" 

Throwing another wary glance at the door, Josh slid off the bed to his bare feet. "We had better get out of here." Neither twin had any clue where Ronnie was or when she'd return. Her usual ire at space invasion would turn double super plus if she were to find them playing dirty little games in her unmentionables. Worse, she'd either rat them out or extract god knew what other revenge. 

Although Jake knew that Josh was right, he didn't want to risk traversing the hallway in their present state of undress. "Hurry up then, put your boxers back on over that." He got up, limping gingerly around the room to find their clothes in the discarded heaps, gritting his teeth every time he placed his weight on his sore foot. 

By the time he had dressed in the manner suggested to his brother, pulling his briefs on over the female version, Josh was vibrating with tension and peeking out the door. "You're such a drama queen," Jake snorted. "Is the coast clear?" 

"Yeah, no one's in sight or earshot; however, I can't see around the corner. I'll make a run for it." Without a backward glance, Josh was gone - at a fast jog up the corridor with its log cabin walls. 

Forced to follow at a more sedate velocity, Jake arrived at their shared bedroom to find Josh on his bed sort of half laying down on his side, knees bent and bracing himself on one elbow. Where had he learned to pose like that, Jake wondered. Like a sexy pin-up girl. But definitely not a girl. Not with legs that hairy, with his male parts stuffed in the panties and pubic hair escaping the leg bands. Not with that flat chest and tiny boy-nipples. The simple act of breathing shifted his near-perfect tanned skin and underlying muscle enough to present different angles.

"Hey Jake... you gonna be able to get it up?" The voice was low and not snarky for once. Such a question had never been asked before. 

True, he'd softened between the stubbed toes and slinking - hobbling - back to their room. Looking at his twin in his near-nude glory, he rose in two seconds. The panties under his briefs re-stretched; the elastic pulled against the head of his dick as it made to spring free, which prompted a necessary adjustment after he quickly tossed the bundle of clothes on his own bed. "It won't be a problem. Where were we?" grinned Jake, taking a few seconds to shut and lock the door. 

Turning around, he took another moment to peruse the smooth, soft skin his brother bared for him almost in its entirety. Sure, they were twins, supposedly identical, which meant he was attuned to every slight nuance of difference. He could see that Josh's rosy-brown nipples had pulled tight. The subtle muscles in his shoulders and arms tensed. They had the same thick thighs, torsos that were flat in front and arched in back, noticeable sideways-crescent hipbones and expressive hands, all of which Jake appreciated perhaps more than he should. Josh's nose had been broken. Repaired and resculpted, it was less pointy than Jake's. They wore non-uniform hair styles now. Their eyes were similar, but not exactly the same - whether he was stoned or not, Jake looked like Ganja was his middle name. 

"What'chu looking at?" Josh raised unruly eyebrows over the over-long gawking. His fingers played on his smooth abdominals, then inched downward.

Only tipping his chin up slightly, Jake kept his stare pinned to his brother's form. "You." The fact that his butt and groin were covered somehow made the whole picture more explicit than total nudity. More blood rushed south and from everywhere in Jake's body, and his dick expanded to its full dimensions under his hand where - unconsciously - he was stroking himself through the layers of fabric over his wood. 

"Earth to Jake!" Josh's voice wavered between half whine, half plea. "Did you bring the lotion or whatever?"

He had, an afterthought he didn't even remember, and had tossed it on his bed with the clothes. Fetching it and holding it up, Jake took the time to watch his feet. It still hurt where he'd banged the one. As he crawled up beside his brother, the need for his kiss and feel of their bodies moving tight together overpowered the lingering twinges. Still protective of the injured foot, Jake lay down so they faced and drew Josh close, the sparks and adrenaline of skin-to-skin contact lighting up his nerves. 

"Jakey..." The way Josh rolled it off his tongue in a moan was pure sex. Their eyes locked, signaling back and forth. 

The nickname, leftover from early childhood, held such an erotic charge for him. "Joshie..." the counterpart, even more-so. Jake leaned in the last critical inch and their matching lips skimmed, then sucked and held, licked by both tongues. Below, they wiggled into alignment, rampant young flesh smashed into the nonexistent space between. Overly warm there, sweaty, the unavoidable grind accelerated into a bucking, swiveling frenzy. Panting loudly, harshly, they took each other higher, chemistry like no one else powering their grabby hands on biceps and triceps, the hot buttons on their chests, finding in each other the perfect match.

Jake's belly tightened: he was already feeling the tang and hook that gathered in his lower body that would take him all the way. "I could almost finish it like this... gonna nut any second if we keep on," he whispered. One hand palmed Josh's cheekbone, the other curved over his hip. 

"No... no don't. I need you. Everything." Josh extracted his limbs and moved to his hands and knees, keeping his eyes on his brother. "I know you've felt it with your... women. Right? Sometimes you gotta fuck, nothing else is enough." 

Color bloomed on Jake's face. Why was he nervous? It had been his idea, and Josh wasn't holding anything back. "Yeah but I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted. He was more than ready to try, though. 

"I find that hard to believe." It prompted him to kneel up and position himself behind Josh, never mind his stuffed black panties jutting out at a ridiculous angle. "Surely you cannot be admitting your skills are lacking."

"If you were a girl, you'd make your own wet." Shoving his stiff dick against his brother's buttcheek, Jake moaned quietly. Just talking about it spiked his rush. 

"So much for foreplay." Although he sounded sulky, Josh's body language said he didn't mind. 

Jake was grinding on him again, from behind. His pelvis had a mind of its own and would not be stopped. "Had I not injured myself, we'd be way past that point," he countered. It was true. "And we don't have a whole lot of time." Also true. Instead of the more prudent choice to wait till they had guaranteed uninterrupted hours, it just made them more desperate. "If you have any advice for me, now's the time." 

Josh had been the one to suggest they take things further than hands and mouths. A few months previous, he'd nearly given Jake heart failure when, as they'd rolled around on the forest floor, he'd done more than grab Jake's ass with both hands, fingers creeping closer and closer together on both cheeks while Jake, frozen, nearly hyperventilated when one touched his scared little hole. 'Don't tense up... boys do this, if they like it,' was all he'd said at the time. 

Jake had choked. He wasn't supposed to like that - it was dirty, nasty. No one had told him that, but he wasn't stupid, he knew how gay dudes did it and he'd always thought it wasn't for him. He didn't want to be a bottom because, though he'd never thought about it before that day, it smacked of being a girl, another thing he didn't actually want to be for longer than it took to strut around in a clingy crop top and snap a few pictures. Yet he had soon found himself harder than he'd ever been in his life, blowing his load into his self-made mini-puddle over his twin's forthright daring and the very same wrongness of being touched and stroked and _played with_ back there. So the fact Josh wanted it - bad - he understood even if he wouldn't say it out loud. 

"If you had to prep yourself," Josh began, voice pitched to a hush like he was about to spin a campfire yarn. The word 'prep' weirded Jake out. It felt too clinical or conversely, totally out of context. He wouldn't be performing a medical procedure, although what he was about to do could be considered invasive. No sous chef would be joining them. Perhaps 'toss the salad' was more apropos than he'd thought. "...how would you do it? Think about your fingers, how to slick them and how they need to maneuver." 

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Jake interrupted.

"You mean getting boned? I haven't, only thought about it a lot, fantasized I suppose, watched some porn and participated in some various discussions about technique and safety. Would it matter?" Josh had lowered his forehead to his hands, so there was only the back of his head and his upper body to read. The cords in his neck had tensed. No answer was forthcoming from Jake, who could sense an incomplete response. His mind was reeling. Discussions with whom? Porn was strictly forbidden in their house so Josh must have seen it at a friend's. "And I let a couple of girls experiment on me," Josh finished in a whisper.

A combination of shock and arousal flashed through Jake's system. "Experiment how?" 

"With their fingers." 

"Oh." Who?! When? He felt something he never had before in his life - jealousy. Or maybe envy was more accurate. Not that someone else had touched Josh, but that they had found a way to give Josh something he needed that Jake had not. Not yet. Another thought came to Jake. "Do you ever finger yourself?" He was in over his head though he'd not even broken the surface with one finger. 

"Yeah, okay?" 

"Show me!" 

"No Jake, you need to learn. Now focus!" 

So Jake thought it out. He squirted some lotion onto his first two fingers, then a little more. Then he realized his error because his goal was covered by material, pulled wedgie-tight like his in back to fit Josh's junk into the front part. Dropping the bottle next to his leg, Jake used his left hand to carefully peel the panties down over Josh's butt till the elastic waistband was tucked underneath the peachy round flesh. Though it slowed him down, he couldn't help but stroke Josh's newly-naked rump. 

From his little purrs and moans, Josh loved it, too. Soon he was pushing his knees apart. "Keep going!"

"Okay," Jake muttered mostly to himself. "I'm gonna do it..." He still had to gather his resolve. Having his hands all over Josh's ass was nothing new but only a few times had he fiddled with his brother's hole, only in the shower. He'd never breached it. Suddenly that tiny opening seemed impossible. His swollen dick was much wider. That wasn't even conceit - more like fear. 

"What if I hurt you?" he whispered, making contact with one fingertip. 

"I trust you, or I wouldn't let you. Besides, it's gonna hurt some, at first. That's part of it." 

"Well, I don't like that. It should only... feel good," asserted Jake. He began to spread the lotion across the little imperfect star pattern. 

Josh nodded his head, murmuring, "Well then, make it good for me. But like you said, we don't have all night. Wish we did. I want it, though... want _you._ "

The affirmation stiffened Jake to the point where he was being strangled in his panties. If they hadn't been black, the visible wet spot would have doubled in size. "Alright." he wiggled in one fingertip, feeling pressure, heat, and muscular contractions. It was kind of like fingering a girl but tighter, and he was afraid of what he might encounter. "When's the last time you... um...?"

"What, dropped a deuce? I'm a morning man, you know that." Forehead down on his forearms now, Josh's voice was muffled. His shoulders shook a few lurches of laughter. 

"Oh right." The finger slid in to the knuckle with little resistance. Highly attuned to every nuance of changes to his Josh's hole as he slowly invaded it, Jake understood that it would stretch, despite being tightly drawn in its resting state. Meanwhile, his butt felt weird, like he was responding to his own touch. 

Speaking of, Josh was certainly responding. He moaned low in his chest and arched his back. "Good, Jake." 

"You like it?" 

"I... I dunno." Josh's head cocked in such a way, even from behind Jake knew he was really considering his answer. One shoulder came slightly up. "'Tis what it is. You'll need more than one finger... oh!" 

Needing more connection than just a finger, the other hand landed on Josh's hip. Still lacking connection, Jake bent down to kiss his brother's back along the lumbar spine. "Is this where I tell you to relax?" he muttered, peripherally aware of people saying that in this sort of situation. 

"Probably. I'm trying..." groaned Josh, albeit quietly. "You gotta open me up." 

That was even more foreign than 'prep'. Jake paused. He could see his panting breaths ruffle Josh's hair. "Can you... can you help me? Somehow?" Unable to stand the pressure any longer, he tugged the confining underwear down his thighs a little and took himself out. 

Josh huffed, the same sound he'd used for most of their lives that said, mockingly, "You're being a chickenshit," but he shifted his weight and reached back with one hand. "Slick my fingers," he ordered, extending the first two. 

"Uh...." Jake fumbled for the lotion and squirted some out onto Josh's digits. Some dropped into his crack. Could've been gross, but now they had spare.

Between the two of them, they worked four fingers in, eventually. Lots of stopping and starting and groaning and squeaking. The last one wasn't easy, but Josh seemed to enjoy the process if his swallowed moans and repetitions of "Yes, Jakey" had anything to say about it. His ring muscle went from tight to supple to tight again with the full four fingers. They'd need the give for the extra width. By the end, Jake was helplessly dripping pre-come into the mix. 

"Enough!" proclaimed Josh. He pulled his fingers free effectively dislodging Jake's as well. As before, he tucked the arm under himself again and braced himself on his elbows. "Do it. Please, Jake."

It was unreal: slo-mo, fast forward, too much sensation. Expecting a full-length first entry, Jake had to work. Push. Strive. The quiet caterwauling coming through a hastily-grabbed pillow told him Josh had it rougher by far. 

It felt incredibly different without a condom. Hotter. Slicker. Animalistic and human at the same time. He knew where he was and it was all good because it was how Josh took him into himself. Somehow more primal though the moves were the same: the slide, the snap of his hips, grabbing and pulling. Once he started fucking in earnest, he couldn't stop and Josh didn't ask him to. 

Their bodies found a rhythm as he gripped Josh's waist, daring to look down to watch. The combination of the tight, smooth clench around his most sensitive inches and visual centering between Josh's buttcheeks only made him thrust faster, trying to get deeper. An instinctive realization that Josh hadn't been touched since they'd joined their bodies led Jake to reach around under him. His twin generally leaked more pre-come, and that day was no exception. "Oh gawd, your panties are wet already and you haven't even come yet." But it wasn't enough. Jake needed that dick in his hand, hot, hard skin in his palm, coating it with juices. He freed it from the pouch and took his brother in hand. 

Josh gasped harshly and his pelvis jerked, fucking into Jake's fist. "Touch my balls! Need you to touch them, too. Hold them. Tickle them." The only way to do that was for Jake to lay over Josh's back. He leaned forward till he was supported upon his brother's sweating skin, and reached around with the other hand, too. It was awkward as fuck, yet he still couldn't stop his rhythm. "Change your angle a little, like, lean down more," came a strained instruction. 

"My god, you're bossy!" hissed Jake. It wasn't easy to wrangle Josh's panties to where he could get access. And... angle? He tried a more downward motion and Josh moaned loud, too loud. "Shh!! You'd better not ask me to tweak your nipples right now..."

"Some other... mmmyeah..." 

Both hands full, thrilled as he was with the weight and texture, Jake didn't care that his own sack was becoming a stress ball(s) against the back of Josh's thighs as he accelerated them toward the inevitable. 

"I'm gonna...! Oh shit! But what about the...?" Josh's voice had gone tight and high-pitched, though Jake shushed him. Any second now! He fumbled between Josh's thighs and yanked the panties back up over Josh's erection, sloppily as he drove in, out, in. 

As uncoordinated as his effort was at that point, Josh's sac was left hanging out one leg hole. Neither could see it but from their respective perspectives, felt the aberrant arrangement. "That'll catch it," panted Jake. 

"Mmmnngahhh!" Josh moaned under his breath, "can't believe I'm gonna...!" 

"I know! But it's sexy..." Rubbing the hot throbbing length through damp cloth, Jake ran from the mouth. "Cream your panties for me, I know you can't help it, feels good doesn't it, this silky stuff around your dick. You feel so fucking good to me, Joshie..." He slammed in faster and faster. Closer and closer. Rolling his hips. Clenching his ass to their unique rhythm. 

Being together like this with their mated bodies working together... He'd never thought sex could take him this high - he only wished he could see Josh's face. Seemed like people saw twins as not two whole people but only a pair, never quite separate entities. He never wanted to be separated from Josh again, not his body or his 'self', reflected Jake, grabbing and pounding, trying not to cry out every time he sank in. 

Suddenly a screech dampened in percale and stuffing vibrated through them. The fabric under his hand grew wetter and stickier as Josh pumped fresh spunk into it. "Oh god no, yes, fuck!" he repeated as more spurts filled the pouch. 

Triumph! He'd facilitated his brother getting his cookies though he still felt the newness of their brand. Release overtook Jake - he couldn't control it. "Gonna come inside you, Josh," hitched out of him, raspy. He visualized the white streams escaping in gush after gush as the living stones that manufactured and carried part of his life force spasmed and bore down to eject their cargo. Coming inside someone bare for the first time in his life, Jake growled low in his chest and shot everything he had. His lips found skin again, his tongue as well, salty with sweat. 

He didn't know what to expect when he pulled out, how could he know? Josh's breathing hiccupped. "Wait..." 

"But..." Typically, once he'd come, he didn't afterglow long. 

"Just wait..." hissed Josh; he seemed adamant about it. 

In a moment, Jake got the point. Could have been the ball-busting strength of his release or the compression factor, he soon softened and shrank, slithering out. He was scared to look, but the slimy coating was only lube and his spunk. "Ew." 

"Ew? You're not the one with," the next part was unintelligible, even in Josh's usually precise diction, "leaking out of you. It feels like the fourth day of a bad flu, minus the cramps and dry heaves." 

"Thanks a lot!" Jake slapped his brother's butt, took a second to admire the ripple, and pushed him down onto his side. "Should I get some baby wipes for you, little Joshie-pants?"

"Oh shut up. You'll see." Maybe he would. Seeing that Josh got through it with no damage was convincing. "And speaking of pants, can I borrow your jeans?" wheedled Josh. He gave his brother world-class puppy eyes when Jake flopped down facing him. 

"No! Isn't that what started all this? I brought the pair from Ronnie's room that you tried on." Another artifact, the black silk panties, were half-bunched, half-stretched around his thighs, a couple of dribbles of leftover come glistening. Jake inspected Josh's crotch. It was even more ridiculous - and hot - a relatively huge patch darkened the light blue fabric and his balls were still hanging out. "Sick! I want you to wear these tonight. Under those jeans tight enough see... everything." 

Little by little, they'd squirmed closer, till they lay in each other's arms. Josh tugged and shifted till he freed himself from the sodden silk and enough blanket to cover them. "Not sticky panties, no way. But the jeans, sure. Can't wait to see you masturbate all over the stage about it," he grinned. 

Josh's version of a filthy remark tended to include such squirm-worthy words - Jake's face heated again but he smirked. "Probably not all over it, not tonight." It wasn't the first time someone had made that observation over him. His trademark moves were unconscious. Before, he'd just assumed such commenters were ripping on the band or him personally other than those who used it as a sort of pick-up line, trying to get in his pants. The way Josh's eyes shone, it was pretty clear it was no insult. "Think we got time for a power nap?" 

"Nap?" snorted Josh. "Now who's the baby?" 

"I want to sleep with you." 

"Didn't we just...?" 

Jake cut in, "You know what I mean." They didn't dare often. Curled up naked around each other, it was communion. "Twenty minutes max."

"Alright. But then I gotta wash all this jizz off me." 

They dropped off, limbs going slack and eyelids drifting down, in blessed warmth and comfort. The single bed was really too small for them, but it did the job. 

In what felt like zero minutes later, Jake was startled awake by a flash of light. Lightening? No, it wasn't storming. Maybe one of the light bulbs had expired. Squinting at the ceiling, he saw the overheard fixture was off, but could not recall if he'd flipped it on earlier or not. Beside him, Josh roused and yawned. 

"Did you see that, too?"

"See what?" Josh asked. "I was out hard." 

Jake decided not to pursue it. His eye landed on the red LED display of his desk clock. "If we don't get moving soon, someone will come looking for us." 

"I don't even care." Josh's moods were forever quick-change. Seeing Jake's stricken expression, he went on, "I mean, if someone happens to walk in on us. What are they gonna do? Disown us? Not saying we should advertise. Hell, no." 

To Jake, this point was non-negotiable. Now, in the surcease, he knew he should have insisted on it before they'd started messing around that day, but his mind had been elsewhere. "We're not telling anyone anything. They can't force us to. Sam... pretty sure he's guessed but he'll keep his mouth zipped if he doesn't want his gear fucked with." The days when Sam had been ambivalent about being their bassist by default were behind them. "Contrary to your free love ideal or whatever, I think we need to be careful. Naked brothers' band is one thing but naked buttfucking gay-for-each-other brothers is another."

"Alright, point taken. It's not free love, exactly. Just..." seldom was Josh at a loss for words. He finished with the most simplistic expression, "I love you." 

"I love you, too." Jake echoed it. Some other day, they'd delve deeper - so to speak - into what exactly that meant for them now: More than inadequate words, and more than fucking. He'd always known it, and he was sure that Josh had a similar rhetoric underneath the time-old phrase. 

...

A month later, Jake was looking for a certain drawing pencil for Josh, a 6H. He knew there was one somewhere. For once, inspiration and Josh's presence happened at the same time in the same room. He wasn’t horny. How could he be – Josh had gone down on him not five minutes before. 

Pulling out the middle drawer of his desk, Jake stopped short as his blood turned to ice. There lay a Polaroid picture, not professional or even good quality, but he knew he would keep it forever. He and Josh: in what was obviously his bed, asleep and naked from the waist up, face to face and wound around each other. There was only one possible explanation for its existence. Maybe some day, when he didn’t want to sink into the floor, he might even ask. 

For the time being, Jake retrieved the green-painted pencil that the photo was resting on and silently closed the drawer.

Fin.


End file.
